


Drawing Lessons

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Time, M/M, Ryuji's Mom Knows, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Ryuji brings Yusuke home to create the Calling Card for Madarame, he finds himself hypnotized by Yusuke's beauty.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 20





	Drawing Lessons

"Here we are." Ryuji unlocked the door, and ushered Yusuke inside. "You sure that Madarame won't mind if you stay the night?"

"I left him a message; I told him I was tutoring you, and that it might run late enough for me to miss the last train." Yusuke set his bag down.

“Welcome home. Oh, when you said you were bringing home a friend, I expected a girl.” Akane looked at Yusuke in surprise.

“Mom, this is Yusuke Kitagawa.” Ryuji wasn’t certain how to explain why he had brought a boy home.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sakamoto-san. I am doing pro bono work as an art tutor for a school credit, and Ryuji expressed an interest in learning how to draw comic strips. We met through one of my models, Ann Takamaki.” He kissed the back of Akane’s hand.

“Oh, well Ryuji has always loved to doodle. Comic strips, huh?” She looked at her son. “Thinking of creating your own manga series? You have always loved reading those.”

“Nah, nothing that ambitious. I suck at coming up with plots; I’m thinking more like one of those American comics where each strip is independent.” Ryuji warmed to the idea; it wasn’t even a lie, exactly, as he had been considering creating his own comic for a while.

“I see. Dinner in half an hour.” She went back into the kitchen as Ryuji led Yusuke into his bedroom. 

“Dude, we cannot afford a tutor!” Ryuji hissed as he closed his bedroom door behind them.

“I am aware; pro bono means volunteer work without pay. In other words, for free.” Yusuke explained as he glanced around the bedroom.

“Oh! Oh man, now I feel like an idiot.” He lay back on his bed, sighing as the pressure in his hip eased.

“Do you still have a copy of Kamoshida’s calling card?” Yusuke sat down in Ryuji’s mostly unused computer chair.

“Oh yeah! I saved the original; what I posted around Shujin were color photocopies. Here.” Ryuji winced as he had to bend to the right in order to retrieve the card from his closet.

“Ryuji?”

“Sorry, broke my leg about a year ago, and my hip has been paining me ever since.” Ryuji handed over the card. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just too much standing today.” He lay back, easing the pressure on his hip as much as he could.

Yusuke, realizing that Ryuji didn't want to be fussed over, read the calling card in silence, his brow wrinkling in thought as he finished.

"First off, a calling card must have grace befitting the Phantom Thief that posts it; therefore crude words like 'bastard' and 'shitty' have no place on one." He sat down beside Ryuji on the bed.

"Oh." Ryuji deflated.

"Instead a more poetic approach is needed! One that encompasses grace and daring in equal parts…"

Ryuji leaned in, allowing Yusuke's voice to wash over him as they discussed the new Calling Card, until at last they were satisfied with the text and Yusuke began upgrading their logo with Ryuji watching him over his shoulder.

"Oh…" Yusuke looked up, not in annoyance, but concerned as Ryuji had sounded almost pained. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine!" Ryuji pushed his hands into his lap.  _ "No, why am I hard?"  _ He shook his head the second Yusuke looked away again.

"Ryu…" He leaned back in just as Yusuke looked up a second time, and it happened just like that; their lips brushed in an almost kiss.

Ryuji's breath caught in his throat; this was exactly how he'd always imagined his first kiss to be, and he was leaning in, his lips parted slightly, before his mind could finish the thought by pointing out the except part.

_ "Except that Yusuke isn't a girl." _

He broke the kiss, jerking back so hard he fell over backwards, his eyes huge as he realized he had just kissed a guy.

The fact that Yusuke's a guy wasn't the problem however; the problem was that he had no idea if Yusuke wanted to be kissed by one.

"Ryuji?" Yusuke was as wide eyed with surprise as Ryuji felt.

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking."

Yusuke opened his mouth, then closed it again without speaking as his eyes slid down Ryuji's body, coming to rest on the visible tent in the blond's pants, and he swallowed hard.

"Dinner's ready!" The sound of Ryuji's mother's voice shattered the mood, and Ryuji leapt to his feet.

"Great! I'm starving!" He sounded normal enough, and he sighed; the last thing he needed was for his mom to catch him all gooey-eyed over a boy. Even one as insanely beautiful as Yusuke.

"I should be going." Yusuke's voice was soft, even as his stomach growled loudly.

"Stay for dinner. We ain't even finished the… lesson yet." He glanced at his bedroom door, wondering if his mom was listening in.

"Ryuji?" Yusuke bit his lip. "I…"

"Later, okay?" He wondered if Yusuke was gonna ask him about the kiss, and he knew he wanted to face that conversation on a full stomach. He left the room to wash up for dinner without waiting for Yusuke to reply.

Yusuke followed him into the bathroom without a word, and accepted a helping of food with good grace, but Ryuji could feel his eyes the entire time he ate.

"Ryuji, are you feeling sick?" Akane frowned at him.

"Nah, just a long day. I'm fine." He pushed her concern away as he finished eating.

"Will Yusuke be spending the night?"

"Yes." Ryuji looked over at his friend, for he was not the one who spoke.

But she just nodded. "Don't stay up too late."

"Do you mind if I bathe?" Yusuke's tone was normal.

"Not at all! I'll grab you some towels." He hurried to the linen closet, grabbing the softest towels he could find, and carried them into the bathroom without knocking.

"Ah thank you." His jaw hit the floor as he saw that Yusuke was already wet and naked in the shower.

"I'm sorry!" He turned to flee after hastily placing the towels on the counter.

"Ryuji, do not sell yourself short."

"Huh?" Ryuji stopped in his tracks.

"Have confidence in yourself; you are very attractive."

Ryuji turned back around, finally allowing himself to look at Yusuke, and if he'd had even the slightest doubt that Yusuke is all man, they were vanquished as he saw all of Yusuke. "I didn't pull away earlier because I didn't feel worthy of you, or anything like that. I was… I dunno, hypnotized by you or something and then it just clicked that I was kissing a guy without asking for permission first. So, was it okay for me to kiss you?" Ryuji had never felt so shy in his life.

"Join me." Yusuke held his hand out, and Ryuji shed his own clothes before taking it, allowing Yusuke to draw him into the shower.

And into Yusuke's arms as they kissed, slow and sweet.

"Honey?" Akane knocked on the door. "I'm leaving for work now. There's some ice cream in the freezer."

"Okay, mom!" He called back, praying she didn't know that they'd been kissing. He waited until he was certain she had left, then dropped to his knees.

"Ryuji?"

"I wanna taste you, is that okay?" He looked up at Yusuke, finding the artist even sexier from this angle.

"Go ahead." Yusuke ran fingers through Ryuji's hair, sighing in anticipation.

That was all the prompting Ryuji needed to take Yusuke into his mouth, sucking gently.

He had never given a blow job before, though he often wondered what it would be like.

Since he was in the shower, Yusuke didn't taste like much of anything; except for the fluid that kept bursting across Ryuji's tongue; but the weight was about what Ryuji had expected.

The jaw pain was not, and he regretfully pulled back without making Yusuke cream.

"Do not push yourself; I can tell you're inexperienced." Yusuke drew him to his feet.

"I wasn't expecting my jaw to ache. But I just need practice, yeah?" He kissed Yusuke again, his body pressed against the artists, his hips rocking gently. "Do you have experience?"

"Some. I slept with another pupil of Sen- Madarame's for several months prior to him leaving, although he was not my boyfriend. We rarely spoke, and did not go on dates, we simply shared our bodies at night. His name was Nakanohara."

Ryuji stilled. "That's the guy who requested the change of heart, saying he didn't want to see Madarame's final pupil commit suicide."

"I suspected as much. He was always ashamed of being with me, given our age difference, but he's warm and caring." Yusuke kissed Ryuji again, as true pleasure began to build between them, and a few minutes later, Yusuke came, with Ryuji following a few moments later.

"Yusuke, do you just want me as a bed warmer?" Ryuji pulled away to wash his hair.

"Is that what you want?"

"I dunno. I like boys, but I've never given much thought to dating one." Ryuji shook his head. "No, I don't want that. I'm cool with this being casual, but I want to be more than a bed warmer to you. At least friends with benefits."

"I agree." Yusuke smiled as he relaxed. "We can decide on whether we desire to 'me it official' after we learn more about one another."

Ryuji turned the shower off, deciding to forgo a soak. "You can go ahead and use the tub, but I'm not in the mood."

"We still need to finish the Calling Card." Yusuke followed him back to Ryuji's bedroom, where a box of condoms waited for them on Ryuji's pillow.

"Oh, mom!" He turned bright red, and buried his face in his hands.

"Shall we?" Yusuke picked up the box.

"No. I wanna go slow. I ain't ready to go all the way."

"Very well." Yusuke let it drop as he got to work, finishing the updated Calling Card logo, Ryuji cuddled comfortably against his side.

After the card was finished to their satisfaction, Ryuji put on a movie and lay in his lover's arms, just enjoying Yusuke's company, as he decided that for the time being, no one else needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Akane is my headcanon name for Ryuji's mom.
> 
> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
